This shouldn't be happening
by kiwi333
Summary: This is about what I think shold have happened in season six. I own nothing, please read and review!


**All Gone**

"You died in my arms, you died in my arms. You freakin' died in my arms..." Alex yelled at Izzie.

"Alex it's going to be okay. I'm not going to die." Izzie said taking his hand and putting it on her heart so he could feel it beat.

"You were right there and then you just...died" Alex sobbed as Izzie pulled him into her, she always hated to see him cry.

"Shhh Alex it's okay. Listen next week I'm getting a scan done to see if the mets are gone and I want you to come." Izzie told him not knowing what else to say to him, soon after that Alex started to calm down.

"Yeah I'll go but you have to promise me you'll never leave okay? You make me better Iz, I need you." Alex spoke in her ear as they made their way to the bed that they shared and drifted off to sleep.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Alex grabbed Izzie's hand as they walked into the doctor's office. It was amazing to think that this one doctor visit would shape the rest of their lives.

"Ready for this?" Izzie asked breaking the silence between them. Alex felt as though he couldn't speak so he just nodded his head. Taking in a deep breath they entered.

"Dr. Steven and Dr. Karev come in and have a seat I'll be with you in a minute just let me get the scan." The doctor exited leaving the couple alone again.

"Alex I'm scared, what if the mets aren't gone?" Izzie was nearly in tears thinking about having to go through everything again.

"Don't say that, for all we know you could be perfectly fine. Let's just wait for the doctor to tell us alright?" Alex asked her walking over to the table she was lying on and kissed her forehead. Her hair had already started to grow back and was now in a pixie cut.

"Sorry for the wait but here they are. If we take a look you can see there is no mets on your skin, in your liver or brain. Congratulations you are officially cancer free, just remember to take it easy." Izzie had never heard better words in her whole life, she hugged the doctor thanking her then rushed towards Alex. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you. I told you that it would all be fine. You're okay Iz, you're really okay!" Alex said to her before capturing her lips with his own, he had never felt such a joy in his whole life.

"The cancers really gone!" Izzie said as it finally started to sink in. Alex was suddenly pulling her by the hand out of the room.

"Where are we going? Didn't you hear the doctor, I'm supposed to be taking it easy." Izzie yelled when he started to run daring her to run after him.

"We're going to tell out friends that you are now cancer free." Alex told her trying to find Meredith and Cristina who ended up being in the tunnels.

"Hey guys where were you all day?" Meredith asked wondering if they had spent all day in the clinic. But from the look on their faces something better then the clinic had happened today.

"I had an appointment to see if the mets were gone." Izzie said trying to hide the grin on her face.

"So are you going crazy again or what?" Cristina said before she received a slap from Meredith for being so insensitive.

"For your information Yang, Izzie is perfectly fine." Alex said taking in their shocked expressions.

"You mean?" Meredith couldn't finish, he shock was too much for both her and Cristiana.

"I have no mets anywhere!" Izzie said laughing as her friends hugged her congratulating her. Even with all the good news she still wanted George to be there so she could hug him just one last time.

**Right Now**

_3 months later_

Something was off, after she found out she was cancer free Izzie's period became regular once again. It wasn't like her to miss a month, was she? No she couldn't be. She and Alex were careful, plus she couldn't do this naturally. There was that one time though. Still she just found out that she was cancer free there is no way that her body was ready. Not for this, she still got tired doing rounds, how could it possibly handle this? How could Alex handle this? He was still scared, he never said it out loud but Izzie could tell. He was different now he was less guarded and let people in. They were just getting back to normal and now this. Her head was spinning with all these thoughts at once. Just as her world was being built back up it was tumbling down right before her eyes. If this feeling she had was right her and Alex would never have same life again. Standing in front of the mirror Izzie slowly lifted up her shirt exposing her flat stomach. She carefully put a hand on it, this is where their baby could be right now.

**It's Important**

"Alex we need to talk, it's really important!" Izzie said to him as they started to get changed for a long day ahead of them.

"Can you tell me later? I have to be at the hospital in 20 minutes. I'll be in the OR till lunch, can you tell me then?" Alex saw Izzie nod before he got up and kissed her goodbye before running to the hospital.

"Yeah at lunch." Izzie spoke even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Slowly she got ready but all she could think of was the fact that lunch couldn't come fast enough. She needed to get this weight off her chest.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_Lunch_

"Hey Iz what did you want to talk about?" Alex asked her as he set down his tray at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Not here, come with me." Izzie whispered to him as she dragged him to a nearby on call room for move privacy.

"Why are we in an on call room? Are you sick again? Is that what all this is about? Cause you can tell me Izzie." Alex could feel tears well up, Izzie was just starting to get better she couldn't go through this again. He couldn't lose her.

"We are in this on call room because I have to tell you something but first I need you to promise me a few things. You have to promise you won't walk out once I tell you. And after I'm done talking then you can but I have to finish first got it?" Izzie saw the fear in his eyes and she swore she could feel his heart rate speed up.

"Izzie whatever it is just tell me I can handle it." Alex tried to prepare himself for what she was about to say, words that could destroy his whole world.

"My periods late, it's supposed to be every 24 day. Like clockwork 24 day, 24 day, 24 days. And it has been 32 days but it could be the drugs right? I mean we were careful, I just... I need you to help me cause I don't know what to do and you probably think I'm crazy but I'M NOT. This this not normal okay and it is not the cancer Alex it is not the cancer. You saw the scans and I haven't been seeing Denny or George so this is the only explanation." Izzie had tears in her eyes as she stared ate Alex's blank expression; it was he was frozen in place.

"Well you have to take a test to be sure, and I'm not going anywhere not matter what it says I will be right here next o you. You are not going crazy, you're just scared and that's all right Iz. Cause I'm scared too." Alex wrapped his arms around is wife shocked that she was freaking out over this. He always pictured Izzie as a mother but after the cancer he thought they couldn't do it naturally.

"I don't think I can do this Alex, taking the test makes it real. What is its negative? I got our hopes up and it could be for nothing." Izzie said into Alex's shoulder, he always gave her comfort that she couldn't find anywhere else.

"Hey listen to me, I will go get a test and if it's negative that's okay cause if you want a baby we can try for one okay?" Alex kissed the top of Izzie's head before he left to get her a test.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"Ready for this?" Alex said to Izzie through the door leading to their bathroom, she decided to wait till they got to their apartment to take the test.

"Okay here we go...done all we have to do is wait." Izzie sat next to Alex on the bed for what seemed like forever, finally when the timer went off she couldn't move.

"I can't, you do it...please." Alex understood what she was feeling ad he got up to look.

**Named After a Hero**

Alex took a deep breath before opening his eyes, when he did a smile crept on his lips when he saw a plus sign looking back at him. Alex carefully picked it up and brought it over to Izzie who was still sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to look or do you want me to tell you?" Alex was unsure how Izzie would react to this news. She had gone through so much in the past year this could push her too far,

"Just tell me, I can take it." Izzie said closing her eyes; she remembered what it was like to find out that she was having her daughter at 16.

"Iz I want you to know that I've always thought that you'd be a great mom..." This was the only tine Alex could think of that he ever found himself speechless,

"Does that mean-" Izzie felt tears starting to run down her face.

"We're going to be parents!" Alex pulled Izzie into a hug he could feel her shaking. She only did this when she sobbed.

"Iz, look at me. Why are you crying? This is good news." Alex just held her in his arms until she calm enough to answer.

"Because when I thought of having a baby I pictured it with you and George would be here right beside me to make sure I didn't go crazy. Cancer would have never been on my mind and most of all George my best friend wouldn't be dead!" It was finally hitting her, the death of George and the whole cancer thing all at once.

"Izzie it's going to be okay. We can get through this and even though you were sick you're not anymore. As for George I can never replace him and I can't bring him back but he is always with you. But you have to know that life goes on but his memory will never fade. This baby will know about him. You deserve to be happy and like it or not we're having a baby!" Alex took her face in his hands and whipped away her tears. Slowly he removed one of his hands away from her face and placed it on her stomach. With that a single tear rolled down his face.

"We're having a baby!" Izzie said laughing; Alex quickly scooped her up and brought her to the living room where a single picture of Izzie and George was.

"I want us to name this baby after George." Alex said, his son or daughter would be named after a hero. With a girl like Izzie at his side Alex knew he could take this on.

**Please Come**

After finding out about the baby Alex and Izzie both decided that they needed to call and expert. The only one they knew was Addison so Alex picked up the phone and called the number he got from the internet.

"Dr. Montgomery's office, who is this?" Addison quickly picked up the phone when she saw the caller wasn't from around LA.

"Hey Addison it's Alex. Alex Karev, from Seattle?" Alex said wondering if she still remembered him.

"Karev it is you, now I guess you finally knocked someone up cause you wouldn't be calling me otherwise am I right?" It had almost been 2 years since Addison last been to Seattle but it was still nice to hear from people she knew there.

"Yeah I did but I need you to come here because it is a high risk pregnancy. I am begging you Addison, just this once." Alex pleaded to her, now that he and Izzie knew that they were having a baby nothing would stand in his way when it came to what was best for their child.

"Okay okay slow down. First who is carrying this baby?" Addison needed to get her information right before she could ever think about going back there.

"It's Izzie and before you ask we got married almost a year ago." Alex's thoughts were going a mile minute, he just need to know she would come.

'Wow really, now why is it high risk? Izzie was fine when I left?" Addison really didn't understand why she needed to come now.

"Well she got cancer but she beat it and it has been three months but we're still worried so will you come?" Alex could hear Izzie throwing up in the bathroom; her morning sickness hadn't stopped all day.

"Yeah of course I'll come just give me a day or two to get settled and work things out with the chief. I'll meet you at the hospital. Alex you and Izzie will do great." Addison hung up, quickly she talked to her boss about what was happening and was currently packing her bags. She was truly glad for Alex and Izzie; hopefully this baby would be healthy.

"Hey Iz I have great news Addison says she'll come down here and be our OBGYN. Isn't that great?" Alex walked over to Izzie who just nodded from the bathroom floor where she was sitting till she vomited again.

**A Little Bit Longer**

_3 day later_

Addison paged both Izzie and Alex up for their first appointment. She had gotten into town two days ago and so far everything was going well. It didn't take them long to get up to the floor, she instructed Izzie to sit on the table while Alex was in a chair next to her.

"Okay so you took a test and it was positive plus you're three months into remission from the cancer. Well you know the risks but from what I've read if you take it east you should have a healthy baby. With that let's get started." Izzie and Alex were both relieved when they heard this. Izzie carefully lifted up her scrub shirt and the shirt she was wearing underneath it. Addison squirted some gel on her stomach and stared to move the wand around until a fuzzy image appeared.

"Okay it looks like you're about 6 weeks, everything looks good. We can hear the heartbeat if you want?" Addison's heart melted when she saw both of them in tears at their first look at the baby.

"We want to wait a few weeks if that's okay." Izzie said, last night her and Alex both agreed that they should wait just a little longer just in case anything happened.

"Of course, I don't think I need to remind you that it is best to wait until the second trimester to tell people but it's really up to you." Addison got Izzie cleaned up and she sat up once again.

"Um, when will this morning sickness go away cause she can't stop puking." Alex asked he was really concurred about Izzie and the side effects this baby was taking on her body.

"There really isn't a certain time it will go away or anything to cure it so you're just going to have to deal with it, sorry." Addison said a quick goodbye to the couple trying to look too frazzled.

"Are you ready to deal with this?" Izzie asked Alex who was still staring at the ultrasound picture.

"We made this, he's perfect." Alex said pointing to the little dot on the picture.

"He? You know it could be a girl right? Why'd you say he's?" Izzie was shocked how well Alex was taking all this.

"I don't know it's just a feeling. Do you think it'd be weird if I carried this around in my wallet?" Alex said already pulling out his wallet to put it in and grabbed Izzie's hand.

"Not at all." Izzie said leaning in for a kiss which Alex expected with a smile.

**Heart Beat**

Just as Addison said Izzie was still throwing up almost daily at 14 weeks. Her first trimmest was over so she and Alex decided to tell their friends.

"Hey Iz are you alright? You don't look so good." Meredith told her friend as she entered the locker room.

"Yeah I'm fine considering..." Izzie slowly opened her locker which was now filled with ultrasound pictures.

"Izzie is the cancer back? Is that why you've been throwing up lately?" Meredith couldn't accept that Izzie was sick again. Everyone had already lost George, they couldn't lose Izzie too.

"No God! I'm pregnant! You think with all these doctors around somebody would've figured it out sooner." Izzie put her hand to her mouth realizing what she had just done.

"Are you serious? That's great, and that's why Addison's here right? So tell me everything you know!" Meredith was so happy for Alex and Izzie, everyone around here could use some good news.

"Yes I'm serious, Addison is our OBGYN and I'm 14 weeks. Can you tell Cristina I never know how to tell her stuff anymore." Izzie finished just telling Meredith when Alex came in, instinctively he wrapped an arm around Izzie's waist and pulled her in close.

"So Mer you know our little secret?" Alex smiled at all the ultra sound pictures in Izzie's locker. He liked to keep his in the wallet Izzie gave him for a wedding gift.

"This is not a little secret! It's a big one! I'm so happy for you guys but I do have one requirement. This baby must call me Aunt Mer not Meredith. Deal?" Meredith held out a hand that both Izzie and Alex shook.

"Well if you don't mind, we have to go listen to this babies heart beat." Izzie and Alex informed her as they grabbed each other's hand and walked to the elevator.

"So do you want to find out what the baby is or do you want to keep it a surprise?" Alex asked Izzie, he was like a young boy at Christmas filled with excitement.

"I kinda want to keep it a surprise but if you want to find out we can." Izzie felt as though keeping the sex of a baby was truly the best surprise there was in the world.

"Yeah I want to keep it a surprise too, come on let's go hear this heart beat." Alex said while he opened the door to the exam room.

**A Close Eye**

After hearing the heart beat the pregnancy finally became real. Izzie loved it, at five months her belly was finally starting to show.

"Morning Iz, morning baby." Alex kissed Izzie then her belly like he did every morning.

"Did you feel that? I think the baby moved, kiss my belly again." Izzie instructed Alex, when he did it again the babies foot pressed against his mouth.

"That's so cool! Baby do it for daddy." Alex rubbed Izzie's growing stomach again but this time nothing happened.

"I think the baby knows that if we don' leave now we're going to be late." Izzie sat up but needed Alex's help to get off the bed with her belly.

"Fine but later I get more Izzie and baby time." Alex said as he kissed Izzie while he headed into the bathroom to get ready.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Rounds were getting harder and harder for Izzie to do, her interns weren't the brightest bulbs so she had to do most of the work.

" Okay Mr. Nickson has a tumour on his optic nerve so Dr. Sheppard will need help, I will be scrubbing in so you guys will be observing in the gallery got it?" Izzie said to her interns who were just staring at her blankly.

"Okay go to the pit and see if you can help Dr. Bailey." One by one hey left to go.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_Lunch_

"Hey baby I saw that you're going to be helping Sheppard on the tumour. Mind if I WATCH?" Alex tried to keep an eye on Izzie and the baby as best he could at work.

"Yeah I guess but you'll have to keep an eye on my interns for me." Izzie said placing her hand on her stomach feeling the baby move under her touch.

"You've got yourself a deal Mrs. Karev." Alex said kissing Izzie but got interrupted by his pager.

"I'll see you later." Izzie called out watching him run to answer the page.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_Surgery_

"Dr. Stevens more suction here please. Dr. Stevens are you alright?" Derek asked when Izzie stepped away from the table with her hands on her stomach.

"No...the baby...page Alex." Izzie said with tears streaming down her face and fear taking over.

Up in the gallery Alex saw Izzie's hands go her stomach. He knew something was off but it wasn't until he got the 911 page that he was up out of his seat and running towards Izzie.

"Iz sweetheart I'm right here. Don't worry we're going up to see Addison now, you are going to be okay I'm not going anywhere." Alex said trying to calm Izzie down grabbing her in his arms and placing her in the wheel chair one of her interns got. Quickly he pushed her up to see Addison.

"The baby, is the baby okay?" Izzie said once she was up on the labour and delivery floor having an ultrasound done.

"Izzie you have to calm down, you're baby is fine but it looks like you're having some contractions. So I'm giving you some medication and putting you on bed rest." Addison informed Izzie as she got set up in a room.

**So Hard**

Staying still had always been hard for Izzie so being in a hospital bed for 10 weeks was killing her.

"Good morning Iz, ho's baby today?" Alex said pressing his lips to Izzie's forehead, he tried to spend as much time as he could with her.

"Baby is fine, moving around a lot." Izzie didn't want to worry Alex but she had been feeling different today.

"Move over I have to catch up on baby time." Alex helped Izzie move over in the bed so he could lie down beside her.

"Iz did you spill something cause it's all wet here." Alex pulled the blanket down showing that the liquid was coming from Izzie.

"Uhoh that's not good." Izzie said realizing that her water had broken and she was now in labour.

"Okay Iz don't panic I'll go page Addison and everything will be okay." Alex said sounding more nervous than Izzie was, Addison was paged and was on her way down.

"Alex calm down it's going to be okay I'm fine the baby is going to be okay Addison is the best relax." Izzie said to Alex just as Addison walked into the room.

"Okay Izzie I thought this might happen so we need to get you to the OR right now." Addison started to get Izzie ready when Izzie burst into tears.

"Addison wait, Izzie sweetie it's going to be okay. Like you said Addison is the best, we're just going to have this baby sooner than we expected." Alex said trying to get Izzie to calm down who had a death grip on his hand.

"Ready? We need to go!" Addison didn't wait for an answer before she started to push Izzie towards the OR to deliver the baby. She had delivered so many babies that she had lost count.

"It's gonna be okay Iz. I'll be right by your side. Now let's meet this baby." Alex told Izzie as she was on the table, after a few minutes of silence a faint cry filled the room.

"We have a little girl, congratulations." Addison rushed her over to get looked at.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you. I love you so much." Alex kissed Izzie before he went over to see his new born daughter.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy okay. You came a little earlier than your mom and I hoped but that's okay." Alex said putting his hand in the incubator, his daughters hand wrapped around his pinkie. Alex used his free hand to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Alex we need to take her to the NICU, but we need a name for her." Addison grabbed a pen so she could write it down.

"It's Grace Christine Karev." Alex removed his hand and he could feel his heart break.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_In the room_

"Hey Izzie can we come in?" Meredith and Cristina didn't wait for an answer before they walked in and got comfortable.

"So what's the baby and what's the name?" Cristina asked trying to be as nice as she could.

"Now that you mention it, I hope you don't min but me and Alex named the baby Grace Christine after you Cristina and George. I want you to be the God mother because you've done so much for me." Izzie smiled when she saw Cristina wipe a tear from her face.

"Well let's see this baby." Alex passed around his phone which as ready filled with pictures of Grace. She might be small but her and Izzie were the biggest parts of Alex's life. All of them created a big family, with George always with them.


End file.
